Ten Year anniversary
by cody1o9
Summary: Nechton Immidwan and Daqara Bal'nesh celebrate their anniversary the only way they know how.


Nechton smiled and hummed happily as he worked in the kitchen on the ship he and his family had come to call home. He never liked living on ships save for his own, that was an exception he loved that ship she was his baby. Now however he was getting ready for a special day. Kirin was off with Nuo and rize went with them spending the day off ship learning some survival skills that kirin had been fascinated with and Rize had wanted to go with. He knew better than to keep Rize from her siblings. Even though he understood Rize better than her mother did he had a hard time adjusting to her power as well. Force-users he could deal with fine but his daughter, his flesh and blood, was going to be stronger than most he knew. It made him worry that she would be manipulated in some way or that someone would try to rid the galaxy of her so that she couldn't be manipulated.

Even more than that he worried for his wife who had a hard time spending time with their youngest. Daq was scared of the girl and he knew she was(not that she'd ever admit it), but he knew her well enough to see through her confidence. It also worried him even more that she might stifle what Rize wanted. The girl had already shown desires to be more feminine than her mother or sister and he knew how Daq felt about… what had she called them… arutii women? He shook his head settling to just call them normal women. Then again it was how abnormal she was that attracted him to her so it's not as if it was entirely bad. He'd never liked mandolorians much, he'd agreed to adopt their customs to be with Daq because he loved her, but even then he still considered them pretty barbaric. Yet, for some reason he only ever seemed to fall for their women. It was a conundrum to be sure and he'd never really figured out why it was so.

He just shrugged his shoulders and got back to what he was doing. He'd been working in the kitchen all day trying his best to make some of Daq's favorite food. Cin had taken his ship to go take Tay and Prudii some place he couldn't remember where but he trusted her, she was one of the few people he still did, so he was hardly worried about Tays safety. If anything he was worried Tay might freeze up being alone with the girl who'd been like a second mother to him and whom he had -quite- the obvious crush on. He smiled knowing that at least his son had good taste in women. His eldest seemed to have good taste in men too having met and properly intimidated that twilek boy she'd been keeping up with for the past few years. He was a good kid, Nech approved so far Daq haddn't met him but he assumed she would eventually.

He finally managed to get the flavor right and finally put them into the oven so they could cook. The time in the oven was easy enough but nech was awful in the kitchen as was apparent by the dishes everywhere around him. He perked up hearing the door to the room open up and someone walking in. He heard some slightly off breathing and figured it was who he thought it was. He stepped out of the kitchen water bottle in hand, "How'd the routine go?" He asked smiling as his wife, a female human like him with similarly pale skin. Well it was only similar because he was especially tan for his race. She still looked tired looking up at him with an expression that was what he considered happy to see him, "As well as it normally does cyare." She said in that cool voice she always had. She was still a little sweaty from her workout he could tell she'd dried off quite a bit since she had finished. She glanced past him towards the kitchen noting the mess inside, "Cooking again?" She asked him with a raised brow that peculiar expression she gave him when he was doing something that she found odd. He smiled doing his best to keep from looking nervous not wanting her to find what he'd been working on just yet. "Yeah trying to figure out a new recipe seear sent me." He said grinning at her, "It took me awhile to get it right.." He said chuckling at her as she wrapped an arm over her shoulder. She wore her usual form fitting(incredibly sexy he might add) body-suit that she always did.. She looked at him narrowing her beautiful emerald eyes, they were somewhat on the smaller narrow side already. He knew she was seeing right through his little excuse, at this point she didn't say anything. The only times he ever lied to here was when he was planning some kind of surprise. She sighed nodding, "Where's Tay?" She asked looking around walking into the living room with the bottle he'd given her in hand glancing back over her shoulder at him. He didn't respond at first staring at her behind loving how beautiful she was, "Huh?" He asked blinking as he tore his gaze to her face only to be entrapped in her beauty there as well.

"Taylir, where is he? In his room playing some game?"

"Oh! No, he and Cin went on a trip somewhere, I think she said something about taking him to get a new tabletop game he wanted on some planet." He said shrugging. Daq looked at him for a time and then nodded sitting down onto the couch with a sigh, clearly she was tired. He walked over sitting down next to her still wearing his bright pink apron, "Want a massage?" He asked her wiggling his fingers in her direction, that cat like grin of his plastered on his lips as he suggested so. She smiled at him slightly leaning up and turning her back towards him, "Sure, cyare. That sounds lovely." She said humming that tune she always did, especially when she was tucking the kids into bed. He got to work placing his fingers against her back and working them into all her nooks and crannies knowing what muscles that needed working. He knew her as well as he knew himself at this point having been together almost ten years now. She seemed to relax melting into his hands as he worked away her aches and pains, "Mhmmm I knew you were a good choice.." She mumbled. He smiled at her leaning down to kiss her on the back of the head, "Of course I was, this is me we're talking about here. Dashing blockade runner turned medical professional tends to do that." He teased fully expecting an elbow to the ribs but it never came. His hands faltered for a moment as he perked a brow at her. She seemed to be half asleep in his hands.

Gradually she leaned back against him resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her his arms having moved from her back to simply being wrapped around her waist holding her close to him just taking her being there with him in. It felt like it'd been an eternity since they had done this together, just had a moment of peace with one another.

"You know it's been forever since we've done this." She mumbled to him opening her eyes and looking up at him a hand lazily reaching up to run her fingers through his thick silvery hair. He chuckled at her nodding, "Yeah… it's nice isn't it?" He asked rubbing his thumbs against her sides tenderly his gentle smile still peering down at her with his bitter-sweet gray gaze that he always had, "I missed this. Don't get me wrong I love the terror trio but… I miss these sweet moments.." He whispered to her before hearing her sigh perking a brow, "Whats wrong? Still missing your armor?" He asked her frowning down at her. She nodded before her eyes opened from their lazy stupor as a timer went off, he too turned his head towards the kitchen, "Looks like dinner's done dear. Ok up! Up!" He said hearing her groan in protest but he got her standing so he could get up, "You mind grabbing plates?" he asked her standing before the oven to pull from it the dinner he had made for her. He placed it onto the oven before turning to spoon out some of the meat he had made for her, it was nice and spicy just how he knew she liked it. That done he filled their glasses with both of their favorite drinks, that lovely mandolorian brew that would knock most people on their asses after one glass. That done he settled into one chair and she hers across from him.

"Enjoy." He said watching like a child on life day about to open their presents wanting to see if she liked it. She noticed this rolling her eyes cooly as she picked up her fork carving out a chunk of meat from the breast and taking a bite of it. She sat there for a moment and looked utterly dumbfounded. She pulled the fork out of her mouth and swallowed taking the meat she had chewed down into her gullet. She looked across the table to him, "Wow, cyare this… This is actually really good!" She said before carving out another piece and popping it into her mouth. He smiled almost ear to ear seeing that she liked it. He took a bite of his loving just how her mood had shifted and about ten minutes later she was slouched back against the chair a hand on her stomach and a burp bursting from her mouth. It was very unlike her but he figured that the meal had just been that good.

He just sat there sipping the brew of theirs watching her happily. It was nice being able to just spend time with the one he loved again. His surprise for her excited him as he stood up and took their empty plates walking into the kitchen where his mess was and a droid was keeping the smell contained in the kitchen with air freshener. Once the dishes were away he came back to his love and chuckled as she had stood and was stretching there in her body suit. He had to admit she looked damned good in it as usual. He really did love her in that and it was even better when she wore it to bed with him. He shook his head as he towered over her. He almost forgot some times when he realized just how much taller than her he was. She was muscular sure and could go toe to toe with him because she was fast, but really all he had to do was just fall on her and grip onto her and she'd be stuck. She looked up at him narrowing her eyes, she knew him well enough to know what he was thinking. He jabbed him in the stomach shaking her head at him, "I know what you're thinking." She said standing up with her glass in hand. He winced not having a problem with it really he'd gotten used to it over the years and with his extra hard skin it hardly hurt. He smiled down at her wrapping an arm over her shoulders as he nodded back down the hall to their right, "I've got a surprise for you hun." He said flashing her that shit eating grin of hers, so she knew full well that he had something special planned.

She perked a brow at him before waving off towards the hall, "Oh? And what might that be?" She asked as he started to pull her off down the hall towards their room, "Oh you'll see, I think you'll like it." He said smirking at her with almost a skip in his step as he walked. Once at their door he hit the button to open it and as the door slid open. The bed and dressers all covered in rose petals, a low red light dimly lighting the room. Before the bed was an armor rack with the armor he'd met her in placed upon it. It looked pristine as if it had only just been forged the other day. He grinned at her hoping to see how excited she'd be. Only to be greeted by a fist to his gut. He grunted having half expected that, "I get first swing since you stole my armor." She told him taking a few steps back allowing him to get into position. He'd not been expecting this but he could see her expression. It had killed him watching her panic over her missing armor. It meant alot to her he knew. He figured having it restored would have been enough to make her forgive him for stealing it.

He grinned at her puffing up his chest and bracing for her first hit. He felt it impact ramming into his jaw, he'd have been seriously hurt if not for how thick his skin was. He grinned even wider at her turning and ramming his fist into her side using his arm to twine it around hers which had hit him in the face. Pulling her in close smirking at her before she shoved him off her her escaping his grasp. He reached up pulling off his T-shirt and tossing it aside leaving his undershirt tank top all his chest wore along with his pants that covered his legs. He waves his hands at her in a 'come on' gesture to her taunting her. She rushed him, going low tackling him around the gut into the wall. He brought his elbow down into her back, hard. He wondered why she'd done that knowing full well his size would be able to overwhelm her from that position, Then she felt her fists ramming into his gut, the same spot she'd jabbed him in earlier! Kriff that hurt not bad. He thought raising a leg to kick at her legs only to have her twist out of the way landing another blow in his pecks. He was falling behind, even with his size and sheer strength he'd gotten out of shape over the past few years, not the fighter he used to be and he was having a hard time just keeping up with her. He let out a shout charging her this time only to be side stepped and tripped. Once he slammed into the floor, he made sure to roll over so he could fight back as she got down onto his stomach straddling him grabbing his arm and putting her forearm under his chin against his throat, "Concede?" She asked him panting heavily small beads of sweat dripping down her brow. He too was breathing hard, his gut hurt as did his legs, "Never!" He growled back to her quickly moving his head to slam his into hers sending her reeling.

He pushed her off grabbing her under her arms and pinning her back against the floor. Still breathing hard he could feel her gasping for air exhaling hot air against his face only a few inches from his own. He looked down into her eyes. He could see the fire in her eyes, she always loved when they did this. He was lucky she loved him so it was rare he ever caught a knee to the crotch. He looked down at her still breathing heavily grabbing both of her arms holding it down against the floor over her head while his legs had her pinned on both sides, "Surrender?" he asked her back. She snapped her teeth at him, "Not on your life, cyare." She said pushing off with her arms shooting between his legs and coming out behind him. She hopped up and out behind him grabbing him around his neck and giving him a knee to the back. He gasped in her grip elbowing her in the gut behind him to get her off spinning around and grabbing her by the leg pulling her onto the ground. He moved to jump onto their back only to find a foot in his jaw and her moving to pounce onto him. He faltered back onto the floor panting heavily barely able to move his arms. She however seemed to have been energized by this as she got onto him putting both her knees on his legs holding him down as best she could, "And now cyare?" She asked smirking down at him.

He looked back up at her, "Happy anniversary dear." He said to her between his panting leaning up to kiss her on her lovely pale lips before slouching back down. She leaned down close to him her hands moving to his head, legs to his sides rather than kneeling on his legs, "Thank you Nechton, you're an ass for taking it but…" She trailed off electing to just kiss him while her fingers ran through his hair, those lovely soft locks of his. As much as she complained about all the crap he put in it she loved how soft it was. He returned her kisses, even with how tired he was, loving her was something he could always find energy for, "I'm glad you like it."  
"More than you know." She whispered to him as she returned to kissing him heatedly smothering him with her lips. His shirt didn't last long to say the least.


End file.
